User blog:White diamond 777/Part 7: the arrival of ruby leggy (what we were hoping for), new fusion cymophane (steven and green agate)
It all started with steven and green agate on the beach sitting on the sand and green agate told steven "Hey Steven, how do you think it would be our merger? And he replied "I thought it would be great as you, tall, and with the strength of yours and mine" and she replied "thank you for thinking that I am great, although I am really a fool" and steven contradicted you "you are not stupid,you are amazing green agate "and she asked" then ... we merge? "And he became very happy and said" clear, we can try "so they started dancing and laughing, green agate tossed steven through the air and caught him Before he touched the ground, then gave him a sweet kiss and steven returned it with much more affection. Then they laughed for about 6 seconds and finally their bodies merged and created a new fusion, Cymophane: who had steven's shirt but with the glass star of green agate, also had the steven jeans with the green agate mini skirt above , From her knees down she had her hairy green agate boots, her hair was a combination of green agave hair with steven's, and her face was a little more like green agate but with four eyes. Then they started asking "steven? Green agate? Then she said through the voice of the fusion "go we merge, !!!! "I do not know what to do, but I do not know what to do," he said. ", And lapislazuli said" go steven, green agate look great in Cymophane ", and she responded thanks, after saying that she broke down and they both hugged and steven said" that was !!!!! phenomenal! "And green agate responded !!!! it was amazing !, then they are interrupted by an explosion coming from the island so steven went to warn them to pearl, amethyst, peridot, and garnet so they all left together to the island. Once there they saw that the explosion was by a quartz crystal-shaped ship that had crashed there first came out a red quartz soldier and said "crystal gems" and bismuth, pearl and garnet said "eisenkiesel" and steven asked Bismuth who is she? And bismuth replied "she is eisenkiesel, a warrior problem that was in the rebellion", second came a green quartz that had its gem where it should be its right eye, third came a heulandite with the gem located on its front, fourth came a peridot , And finally ruby leggy came out but with more fear than usual. First they were pearl and bismuth against the green quartz, attacking it with all the force they managed to defeat it so that pearl encapsulated it and sent it to the temple, second they were peridot and garnet against the heulandite, but when defeating it garnet realized that accidentally it had destroyed the gem Of the sheulandita, but he encapsulated it and said "if we heal them, he will forgive us". Then lapis and amethyst against peridot, after a while defeated and amethyst sent to the temple, at last steven and green agate merged and went against eisenkiesel, who threw several attacks with his electrified whip, but Cymophane was esquive, After a long time they managed to make it dust so steven sent it to the temple, when they were about to leave ruby army saw that there was still a live gem made that it went to attack it but steven said to him "high ruby army, she is harmless" So steven pulled leggy out of his hiding place and said "let's not hurt you" and she said "uuumm thank you" and steven said you want to be part of the team? You would have a lot of fun with us "and leggy replied" yes Promise to treat me well, join me "and steven said" we promise "and leggy replied" then I am one of you ", after that they all went together to the temple ....... End part 7 Category:Blog posts